Words Left Unsaid
by I Luvz cheese-its
Summary: When Millie moved away from the Shire, she thought she would never see Frodo Baggins again. But what happens when she joins the Fellowship of the Ring? Can she ever reveal her true feelings for Frodo? FrodoxOC
1. Default Chapter

Prolouge

Two little hobbits sat on a dock waiting for the hour they dreaded most. Frodo Baggins and Millie Helfen were their names. Millie's family was moving that day, out west towards Mirkwood. "Frodo." Millie squeaked. "Yeah?" "I'm gonna miss you." Millie concluded quietly. "You've been a great friend..." "Yeah, I know." Frodo teased, and as a result Millie punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Frodo, there's somthin' I've been meaning to tell ya for a while now." "What is it?" Frodo asked. "Well..." Millie began "I-" "MILLIE!" A voice cut through her sentence "IT'S TIME TO GO!" "Coming ma!" Millie called. "Goodbye Frodo." She murmured. With that she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Wait!" He cried out. But 'twas too late the wagons were already rolling away. "Goodbye." He murmured

**6****_ weeks later_**

"We're almost there!" Millie's papa called from the front of the wagon. Millie missed Frodo. Life on the road was boring and it relieved her that the journey was almost over. "We'll be there so-" Millie's papa's voice was cut off as a warg exploded from the bushes and took him down. "NOOO!" Ma screamed.

Dozens of orcs poured from the bushes and trees around them. The horses panicked and the wagon toppled over and Millie tumbled out. Orcs swarmed past her, intent on killing her family, not her. She raced away until one caught her. You're gonna die, and nobodys gonna stop me, so sqeal." he snarled as her held his dagger above her head.

She shrieked and an arrow hit him in the head. She heard hooves and before she had time to think, she was scooped up by someone. The next moment she was staring into the face on an elf. She could do nothing but cry into his tunic as the horse galloped away.

Legolas carried the sobbing little hobbit towards Mirkwood Palace. _Why on Middle-Earth would an army of orcs target a Hobbit family? And try to kill everyone except the this one? _He wondered aloud. He had been thinking so hard that he hadn't realized that he had reached the front doors. "What's that pile of rags doing here." snapped one of the guards, indicating the screaming hobbit. "That shouldn't concern you.'' Legolas retorted ''What _should_ concern you is the fact that there is an entire army of orcs on the border!" both guards turned pale and sqeaked "Orcs? _Army?!_" "You heard me." Legolas snapped and proceded into the great hall.

As Legolas neared his father, King Thrandiul flicked his wrist and simply said "I know, one of border patrols informed me." turning his attention to the hobbit he added "Is that one of the survivors?" Legolas swallowed a tiny lump in his throat and croaked "The only one, I'm afraid." Thrandiul sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted by a patrol of elves clattering into the hall. "Well?" he asked, sitting up, "Any survivors?" he asked, the young hobbit stopped crying, as if waiting to hear their response as well, "No." the patrol leader croaked, "By the time they left, they had taken the wagons and corpses as well." King Thrandiul bowed his head. "_What?! _You mean they're..._dead?!_" the hobbit shreiked.

"Was anything recovered?" Legolas asked, "Just this." the patrol leader sighed. From his tunic he withdrew a small braclet consisting of a leather cord and colorful wooden beads. "Ma's braclet!" the hobbit shreiked once more before breaking into a sobbing fit. "Eliana!" Thrandiul called to one of the maids whom was passing through the great hall. "Take this child. She needs to be fed, bathed, and nurtured." Thrandiul ordered. Eliana nodded and reached for the child, which Legolas handed gladly to her. "Legolas, you may acompany her if you wish." Thrandiul added before turning to the patrol. Legolas did so gladly.

_That Evening..._

Legolas watched the little hobbit sleep. It had been a horribly long afternoon, trying to take care of the hobbit. She refused to eat, but it was only too easy to shovel the food into her screaming mouth. And it took about an hour of coaxing to get her into the washtub. Yet, both Legolas and Eliana had taken a liking to her toughness ("I think I would have died of fright if I was in her shoes." Elliana pointed out). The one detail about her that they had managed to extract was the fact that her name was Millie. Millie twitched in her sleep and moaned somthing that sounded heartbreakingly like _Mommy...Mommy_. Eliana tiptoed into the room and whispered "Go on your highness, I'll take care of her." Legolas hesitated, before realizing how tired he was. "Thank you, Elliana." He whispered as he tiptoed out of the room and shut the door silently behind him. _Sleep well little hobbit. You have a long journey ahead of you._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The following takes place 29 years after the prologue _

After the orcs ambushed her family Millie had been rescued by the elf prince Legolas Greenleaf. Upon bringing the little hobbit home, King Thrandiul had adopted her Into the royal family, therefore earning her the title _The Hobbit Princess_.

Millie woke up from the same horrid nightmare she'd been having for 29 years. It was about her family. Only this time, much more worse. Her palms were sweaty and she was shaking all over. She dragged herself onto the balcony to watch the sunrise.

She watched as slowly Mirkwood became busier. She soon forgot all about her nightmare. She chuckled to herself as she watched a small group of little ones gather around one of the elders to hear a story. _Ohmigosh! I promised I'd go riding with Leslie and Legolas this morning!_

She quickly got dressed and hurried down to the stables where they were both waiting. Her best friend and adopted brother. "Hope I'm not late.'' she puffed. "You're actually early for once." Legolas teased while Leslie looked at the sun. "Well what are we waiting for?" Leslie huffed "Let's saddle up and go!"

Millie quickly mounted her horse:a black one named Avelia, a runt of some triplets (Shes smaller than most horses but bigger than a pony). They rode out into the woods near a cliff that overlooked a pond. It was about noon. "Should I catch us some lunch?" Millie asked. "Sure why not? I'll start a fire." Legolas said as he began gathering sticks. "I'll help." Leslie offered.

Millie quietly pulled out a sword and began the hunt. "Whoever catches the most wins." Leslie whispered. Millie began looking around the area and soon spotted a large stag. Without thinking Millie hurled the sword at it. It pierced the creature and it cried out with pain before dropping down dead.

After the hunt they all agreed to eat Leslie's rabbits for lunch and to take Millie's stag for supper. "Millie wins." Legolas announced as he took a bite of rabbit. "Great job Millie." Leslie complimented, Leslie had always been a good sport. "Thanks." Millie grunted in return "Your rabbit is good."

At the palace the chef decided it was one of the biggest stags he'd ever seen, or lifted. Millie helped cook the stag which made it extra delicious. At dinner King Thandiul asked Millie what she did to it. "I just put a little butter and rosemary in it, what my ma used to do." Upon thinking about her ma Millie felt a pang of sadness.

"I have an announcement to make." King Thandiul called out "Lord Elrond has requested Legolas' and Millie's presence in Rivendell." "What for?" Legolas asked. " The ring of power." Thandiul replied his voice dark. Legolas almost choked on his food Millie dropped the fork she was holding. "Lady Galdriel Told me about it on her last visit!" Millie finally dared to break the silence.

"This is bad, this is very very bad." Legolas said later as he paced Millie's room while Millie sat on her bed, trying to comb her hair with an oak com that had only one bristle. "Yeah, yeah." Millie said absentmindedly "As long as Sauron doesn't get it we'll be okay." Before Legolas could respond the last bristle on the oak comb came flying off and embedded itself in the wall. "Hahaha." Legolas chuckled as he pulled it out.

"And that was an _oak _comb to." Legolas snickered. Millie's ginger hair stuck up in all directions. "Shut up already." she growled. So when are we going?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chappie! This one will definetly be longer than the previous one. One fact I forgot to mention about Mille: she** can** talk to animals!**

Millie woke up bright and early the following day. A young bluebird was singing outside. _Its time to go. _She thought to herself, upon noticing the young grey cat sat in the open doorway Millie yawned, _Good morning Poppy I see your up to see us off. _Poppy lashed her tail in a worried way as Millie let her in, shut the door, and began to get dressed. Poppy narrowed her eyes _You can't go Millie! What if you don't return? Who would smuggle cheese for me every night before we go to bed? Who would share their bed with me? Who wou- _Millie cut Poppy with a laugh. "Oh Poppy, don't be silly! I _will _be back, mark my words! And I will speak to Elleiana about your cheese." Milie picked up her pack, walking stick, and her periwinkle cloak and headed into the hall, Poppy at her heels.

She headed into the kitchen where Elleiana was packing food. "Hey Elleiana." Millie greeted her old servant friend, "Hello Millie. What can I do for you?" Elleiana asked while wrapping up cheese and lembas bread. "Well, Miss Prettypaws here wants _someone_ to give her cheese every night while i'm gone. So, will you do it?" Millie asked her friend. "Sure, no problem Milie." Elleiana said as she finished with the last of the food, "Here, take this to Legolas and King Thrandiul. They're waiting for you outside, good luck!" Elleiana called as Millie raced out of the room with the food.

Elleiana was right, as Millie exited the palace Legolas came running up to her, "Come on Millie! You're right on time." she followed him to the stables where both horses and King Thrandiul were waiting. He stood up as they neared him "I wish the both of you luck on your journey. Legolas, I trust you will keep Millie out of trouble?" there was a small twinkle in his eye as he said it. "Yes father I will try." Legolas answered, amusement lacing his voice. Millie rolled her eyes "I'd love to see ya try Legolas!" She sniggered. With that she looked over her shoulder to watch a hooded figure hiding in the shadows. "Millie?" she blinked in realization upon hearing her name, she turned back to the two men "Sorry, didn't catch that." she said quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed. King Thrandiul smiled before repeating "I wish you both a safe journey."

She saddled up Avelia before quickly setting out with Legolas and his horse. _So, where are we going again?_ Avelia asked, yawning loudly _Oh honestly Avelia! I've told you about a million times already! We. Are. Going. To. Rivendell. Got that?!_ Millie cried out in exasperation _Oh yeah, I forget. _Millie just rolled her eyes in exasperation. A few hours later they arrived at a dark brook. She looked over at Legolas "Should we cross here? Or take the bridge up north?" Millie asked him "Cross here." he answered, climbing off his horse. As Millie neared the bank she dismounted Avelia, and lifted her skirt to cross, Avelia following closely behind. As she waded quickly through the brook she heard a "Don't rush you'll slip." from behind her "Oh _honestly_ Legolas, you should very well know that I am the exact living definition of grace and speed." five seconds after she said that she slid and fell on her butt in the middle of the freezing, slimey brook. "Very definition of grace, yeah right!" Legolas snorted with laughter. "Act your age for once!" spat a rather embarrassed Millie. Even the horses where snorting with laughter.

The rest of the journey was adventurous enough. But Millie was very relived to arrive in Rivendell on time for the council. They arrived a day early and both elf and hobbit needed a long warm bath (Millie noticed that the horses were smelling a bit funkier than usual). That night while laying in the tub, her mind somehow drifted back to the Shire…and Frodo. Millie wondered how her long lost friend was doing, maybe someday she could visit him. She liked thinking about how surprised he would look when he saw her strolling up the lane or maybe he wouldn't recognize her. She then remembered what she planed to tell him the day she left…that she…she…liked him, much more than a friend would. She had liked him that much him since she was three. That curly brown hair, pearly white teeth, and his big blue eyes. As she got out of the tub, dressed, and slid under the covers she thought about how things might had been if she stayed, before falling asleep.

~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a common memory of her ma singing a lullaby, one of the last ma would ever sing. Shhe still held, grasping onto it. It was her light in darkness. Yet somehow, over time, the bent and twisted paths of her mind managed to turn it into a common nightmare.

Her ma was standing over her bed, singing a lullaby. The little hobbit was smiling drowsily as her ma sang. Then a band of orcs broke into the room and killed ma. Wailing in horror, Millie ran to the sitting room where her brother, sisters, and pa were lying dead. Shrieking in grief and horror Millie did the only thing she could think of; she ran down the road to the Baggins' house and flung open the door, the sight in there overwhelmed her with grief. Legolas, King Thrandiul, and Leslie were all dead. What frightened her most lie just behind a chair. When she saw it, she knew she would never be the same again. There her greatest friend, Frodo Baggins lay dead. Blood soaked his hair and his blue eyes were clouded. Dull. Lifeless. Millie collapsed in a sobbing heap onto the floor, and everything went dark.

Millie awoke, gasping for breath. It was about time for the council and without much further ado Millie began to get ready. First, she dressed into a pretty green dress to match her green eyes. Second, she snarfed down the breakfast tray the servants had brought her. Lastly, Millie somehow managed to brush her hair smooth. Upon arriving at the area that the council would take place, she realized that she was a bit early. Millie once again looked over her shoulder to check on the hooded figure, now hiding in a tree. Millie winked at it before turning back around to look for someone she knew. Someone then tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to confront them, figuring it was Legolas. Who she saw almost caused her to die of shock. Standing there, grinning at her from a mass of curly brunette hair, was her long lost friend Frodo Baggins.


End file.
